ANGELES Y DEMONIOS
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Puede acaso un ser tan hermoso ser tan malvado? ¿puede acaso un ser tan bueno sucumbir ante la maldad? ¿Porque tanto odio hacia un angel? ¿Porque tanto amor hacia un Demonio?...
1. Chapter 1 JUSTICIA DIVINA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Angeles y demonios.

Cap. 1 JUSTICIA DIVINA

-¡No, no es cierto, no es cierto! Es mentira…-un sollozo ahogado de parte de él. Mientras el doctor miraba a sus padres con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho, con su permiso.-Salió de ahí dejando abatidos a todos los ahí presentes.

-¡Hijo mío!-murmuró la dulce mujer entre los brazos de su esposo, quien seguía impactado por la noticia. Sus hermanos lo miraban entre lagrimas. Mientras él se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

Miró todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectado y no podía creer que él Edward Cullen, quien era famoso por su galanura en todos lados, desde ahora estaría en …

Una silla de ruedas. Era un golpe del destino, uno muy cruel, porque él solo tenia 17 años y no era justo. Sin embargo en el fondo de su ser, sabia que eso no era más que un justo castigo por lo que había hecho.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, toda la familia decidió dejarlo descansar y salieron a la sala de espera. Pensando que estaba durmiendo, después de pasar tanto tiempo llorando.

Ahí en ese inmaculado cuarto de hospital, pudo recrear la escena que apenas horas antes había pasado.

-Vamos Jessica, ¿a quien le quieres ver la cara? Sé perfectamente que no soy el único con quien te has acostado-sonrió malévolo al ver la cara de furia y luego de decepción de ella. Se tapó con la sabana ocultando su cuerpo desnudo de la vista de él.

-Sabes perfectamente que tú has sido el primero, nunca pensé que fueras un bastardo infeliz. Pero no te preocupes, no te pienso volver a ver, y mi hijo será solo mío.-se levantó indignada y comenzó a vestirse, mientras él sonreía para si, no era la primera vez que alguna chica quería algo más, sólo por haberse acostado por primera vez con él. Edward era diestro en el amor, para sus 17 años, muchas chicas habían pasado por sus brazos, al igual que algunas maestras y mujeres algo mayores, quien podia resistirse a semejante perfección de hombre.

-Llévame a mi casa.-le espetó molesta Jessica.

-Claro entre mas pronto me deshaga de ti mejor, Hay otras chicas esperando su turno-contestó hiriente mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, un hermoso ferrari rojo. Ambos subieron al coche, ella iba preocupada pues él había bebido más de la cuenta, y con dolor Jessica comprobó que no le importó en absoluto saber que esperaba un hijo de él. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, él iba a prisa, de pronto otro auto se atravesó y él no pudo frenar, sus reflejos estaban muy lentos por el alcohol. Y todo pasó en un segundo. Su grito, el choque, la sangre… y luego la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó no sabia bien que había sucedido. Ya estaba en ese cuarto, sólo recordaba vagamente voces:

-Pobre chica, tan joven y ahora quien le dará la noticia a sus padres.

-Que suerte tienen algunos, el otro auto, lo manejaba un anciano esta enfermo, pero salió ileso del accidente, y esta pobre chiquilla… que tristeza, morir tan joven…

Y otros comentarios más, él pensó que era una pesadilla, que cuando se despertara estaría en su cama, en su casa, de vuelta en su vida, pero no fue así. Lo que lo salvó fue que el anciano iba a as velocidad que él y se culpó del accidente, dejándolo libre de cualquier cargo.

-¡Maldita sea! No puede pasarme a mi, no a mi.-golpeó el colchón impotente, sabiendo que nada se podia hacer, sus vértebras habían quedado hechas puré y no había nada que hacer. Seria invalido por el resto de su vida.

Esto sucedía un sábado en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sus padres platicaban en la sala:

-Creo que lo mejor es alejarlo de aquí, lo que dijo el doctor es muy cierto, él sufrirá si seguimos aquí. Debemos irnos, los muchachos se quedan aquí mientras estén en clases y en vacaciones pueden ir con nosotros. Creo que no estaría por demás amor, que nos fuéramos a Forks, a la casa de tus padres. Conseguiré trabajo allá, es lo mejor…-Y su esposa Esme acepto. Así que la mudanza era definitiva. Se irian de ahí, por el bien de su hijo menor.

* * *

**Como siempre otro fic salido de mi loca imaginación, espero les guste y ya sabesn, dejen comentarios para ver si les gusta, porque se pondrá candente, habrá muchas cosas, secretos, amores, odios y mucho mas. Saben que sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2 FORK

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 Forks

Todo estuvo listo en poco tiempo, la mudanza se hizo sin contratiempos y los Cullen se instalaron en la hermosa casona en medio del bosque.

Alice y Emmett los hermanos mayores se quedaron en Nueva York para continuar los estudios. Carlisle consiguió trabajo de inmediato como Abogado, aunque debía viajar con frecuencia y Esme… Esme me quedó al cargo de Edward mientras se establecía como decoradora de interiores. Habían contratado una enfermera para atender a su hijo.

Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente lo ocurrido, estaba en la fase de negación y era muy negativo. Por lo que después de unos meses, la enfermera renunció. Su madre contrató infinidad de enfermeras pero no duraban más de un mes. Edward era grosero y no hacia nada por seguir las indicaciones medicas.

El clima era lluvioso en demasía, pero lo que era peor era el decaimiento de Esme, cada día sus fuerzas menguaban, no decía nada para no preocupar a su marido. Y su hijo… su pobre hijo… temblaba de miedo al saber lo que le deparaba el futuro. La soledad.

Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo y Edward ya tenia 25 años, seguía incluso más amargado que antes, pues era un adonis… incompleto. Y eso lo tenia frustrado y amargado. Él que le encantaba hacer el amor, ahora se veía reducido a un inútil en silla de ruedas, pero alguien pagaría por eso. No pensaba quedarse así.

Y lo que jamás espero Alice, sucedió. Una fría y nevada mañana previa a Navidad, una voz ahogada en llanto que reconoció después como la de su padre, le explicó en medio de sollozos y palabras a veces ininteligibles que su madre había muerto.

Nadie de ellos podía creer semejante noticia, así que tuvieron que viajar de inmediato, para ese entonces Emmett estaba casado con Rosalie, una hermosa modelo de trajes de baño que era vanidosa y soberbia. Alice se había casado con un abogado Jasper Withlock y tenían muy poco de casados, sin embargo eso no impidió que fueran de inmediato hacia allá. La verdad no querían ir, pero era su madre, aunque se enfrentaran a Edward quien de verdad era una pesadilla, todos preferían evitarlo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para el funeral, que fue muy triste, aunado a la nevada que caía. Las lagrimas de Carlisle junto con todos sus hijos, daba un aspecto más triste al solitario cementerio, a lo lejos una figura se detenía para ver con curiosidad lo que sucedía.

Al llegar nuevamente a su casa, todos se fueron a sus respectivas recamaras dejando a Edward contemplar el bosque desolado, no pudo evitar sentir el vacío de la ausencia de su madre, lo había perdido todo. Ahora sabia que se encontraba total y absolutamente solo.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios y tambien a quienes solo leen.


	3. Chapter 3DESEOS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 DESEOS

Después del funeral todos regresaron a casa en silencio. Edward miraba sin mirar, hasta que al fin, se fue a su recamara. Recordaba los últimos momentos de su madre, donde con profundo pesar le decía que no perdiera la fé. Que él seria feliz sólo si lo permitía. Y que llegaría la mujer que de verdad lo amara. Alcanzó a ver la cara de escepticismo y dolor en su hijo y al final, con un ultimo suspiro, murió.

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban callados, mientras Edward comía también en silencio y luego al terminar, se iba sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

Se dirigió a su recamara, sus brazos musculosos por el esfuerzo de hacer rodar la silla, y moverse a todos lados, hizo que se le marcaran los músculos y que el pecho se le ensanchara haciéndolo aún más atractivo. No de una manera exagerada, ni muy abultada como su hermano Emmett que parecía un ropero, no, es de la manera en que parecía un dios griego tallado en mármol, con su piel blanca y sus esmeraldas brillantes que iluminaban todo cuanto recorría.

Se fue directo a su cama, se acostó sobre las cobijas y del buró tomó un libro cualquiera, ni siquiera le interesaba el titulo, era solo para poder evadirse y no pensar en lo sucedido. Ya tenia demasiado con su amargura como para tener el dolor del vacío de su madre. Los demás habían salido a diferentes actividades, quedándose él solo en la casa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la silueta de:

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-le espetó sin miramientos desde la cama Edward, sin voltear siquiera a verla.

Ahí estaba ella. Esplendorosa, con un hermoso vestido de tirantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de sirena.

-Y dime Edward… ¿no tienes ganas de hacer el amor?- se llevó su dedo medio a su carnosa boca y lo chupó con deleite, despacio mirando a Edward, quien sólo la miró un segundo y en seguida volvió a su lectura.

-En absoluto, y si crees que con hacer esos dengues puedes tenerme babeando como a mi hermano, estas muy mal.

Ella se quedó mirándolo pero sin decir palabra, pero se recuperó a los pocos segundos y entonces hizo algo más drástico.

Caminó lentamente hacia su cama, de manera que la tuviera frente a él. Y entonces, soltó el primer tirante y con malicia su mano fue despacio cruzando sus pechos como una caricia hacia el otro lado, buscando el otro tirante y entonces… soltó el tirante que languidecio entre su brazo y fue bajando lentamente a la par que el vestido, dejandola desnuda frente a él.

-Vamos Edward, sé que me deseas, que te mueres por tocarme, por acariciarme-al decir esto ella misma se acariciaba el cuerpo como un amante febril que no quería dejar ningún lugar por explorar.

-Dime que es lo que deseas Edward…- su voz era un arrullo prometedor, que a cualquier hombre le hubiera vuelto loco. Entonces Edward levantó la vista y la barrió con desprecio como si fuera una pordiosera. Sin embargo su boca pronunció lo que ella quería escuchar.

-¿Sabes lo que deseo Rosalie?

-Dímelo y lo tendrás Edward- Le respondió sugerentemente la rubia mirándolo con lascivia.

-Que te largues a molestar a tu marido ó a cualquier otro imbécil. Yo no caigo en tus juegos estúpidos. ¡Vete de aquí!-jamás en toda su vida, nadie pero lo que se dice NADIE había humillado a Rosalie como lo había hecho Edward, era algo inconcebible para una mujer que causaba admiración dondequiera que pasara y no había hombre que se resistiera a sus encantos, hasta ahora. Eso solo incremento su furia hacia él.

-¿Cómo te atreves infeliz? Yo que condescendí contigo, que no mereces ni que te mire porque no eres nada, eres una basura, una piltrafa humana… deberías estar agradecido que alguien como yo, a quien jamás tendrás en tu cama, se digne a mirarte-su sonrisa burlona no hizo mella alguna en Edward.

-Si así fuera, como tú dices, que clase de "diosa" eres que vienes conmigo a ver si te hago el favor. Pensé que mi hermano te satisfacía, pero ya veo que no, el que parezcan conejos todo el día fornicando, no quiere decir que las cosas vayan de maravilla, ¿verdad? Ó-continuo con un tono sedoso en su voz pero peligroso-…es que necesitas tanto alimentar tu estupido ego que no te importa seducir a quien sea para que puedas vanagloriarte de tu "belleza arrebatadora", por favor… a otro perro con ese hueso. Sé muy bien lo que eres Rosalie, conmigo no puedes, porque sencillamente no eres lo suficientemente hermosa para mi. Dudo que alguien tan vacía y frívola como tu, pueda siquiera motivar algún deseo en mi. Lo único que causas en mi, es asco.

Rosalie se quedó de piedra al escuchar sus palabras. Por un segundo había pensado …pero al momento siguiente estaba vistiéndose.

-Y no se te ocurra mencionar nada a mi hermano porque yo te pondré en tu lugar delante de todos. Sabes que no miento, así que desde ahora te digo, no te metas conmigo, porque saldrás muy mal parada.-ella ni siquiera contesto, iba inundada de furia y rabia, había pensado humillarlo cuando él cediera y le suplicara que lo tocara, pero jamás espero una reacción así. Pero tarde o temprano se vengaría de él, como que se llamaba Rosalie Hale.

Cerró de un portazo y salio furiosa hacia su recamara. Esa misma noche Emmett y su esposa se fueron de la casa. Y al parecer disgustados entre ellos.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no gracias tambien.


	4. Chapter 4ENFERMERA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 ENFERMERA

Dos días después se despidieron Jasper y Alice, Edward tenia un poco más de cariño hacia su hermana, pues ella, siempre había sido muy unida con él, y a pesar de que él se comportaba groseramente, siempre había un limite ante ella y su esposo.

Finalmente quedaron él y su padre, quien tenia que salir al día siguiente en la tarde para un trabajo fuera por varios días.

-Edward hijo….-no sabia como abordar el tema Carlisle ante su hijo en la mesa, mientras comían.

-No te preocupes papá… sé que tienes que irte, además seamos sinceros, ¿cuánto tiempo más podrías aguantar a este aborto del infierno que dice es tu hijo?-Carlisle le miró triste

-No digas eso, eres mi hijo y te amo al igual que a tus hermanos. Es… necesario que me vaya, pero estarás bien cuidado. Espero regresar pronto.-Edward tenia muchos sarcasmos y groserías con qué responderle pero se quedó callado. Le dolía lo sucedido, pero no había más. Ahora estaría solo.

Después de comer, su padre se fue a su despacho, mientras él se quedaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro. Cumbres borrascosas era el más reciente esta vez. Cuando su padre lo llamó. Ya estaba con la maleta a un lado y lo miró con ternura.

-Me voy hijo, pero estaremos en contacto. Una ultima cosa, te presento a Isabella Swan, tu nueva enfermera, será quien cuide de ti y la casa mientras no estoy…-pasó saliva mientras una jovencita se acercaba y le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Mucho gusto señor Edward, le aseguro que estará bien cuidado-le tendió la mano a Edward mientras él solo la miró con odio. Lentamente ella escondió su mano en la bolsa de su suéter.

-Me tengo que ir, por favor Edward…. Cuídate-esa ultima palabra Edward sabia bien que era: compórtate. Sólo asintió y vio alejarse a su padre y de inmediato se fue hacia su recamara. Dejando plantada a mitad de sala a Isabella, quien solo lo miró alejarse.

Poco rato después cuando Edward miraba hacia el bosque por su inmensa ventana, unos suaves toques a la puerta lo interrumpieron

-Es hora de su medicina…-asomó Isabella desde la puerta con una charola donde estaba su medicina y una jarra de agua y un vaso.

Él no dijo absolutamente nada pero se tomó la medicina. Cuando la chica le dio las pastillas, al tocarla y sentir su calidez, un estremecimiento le invadió. Como si hubiera sido una descarga eléctrica.

Ella prosiguió y tendió su cama, diligentemente mientras Edward miraba a la chica moverse con soltura y naturalidad. Luego de acomodar algunas cosas, le dijo que después de la comida iría a sacudir su habitación.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Edward veía el plato algo indeciso, siempre había sido muy quisquilloso para comer. Al levantar la cuchara y probar el bocado se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba delicioso. Sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno hacia Bella, que evitaba verlo a los ojos. Finalmente terminaron de comer y Edward se fue hacia la sala a leer su libro en lo que Bella limpiaba su cuarto.

Mas de una hora después ya estaba lista su habitación y cuando entró un suave perfume a lavanda y fresias lo invadió. Por unos segundos se dejo envolver por esa fragancia mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginándose un enorme prado exuberante donde él solo pudiera estar ahí. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta, la chica estaba ahí, con más medicamento.

-Su medicina, Sr. Cullen-iba a dársela en la mano pero…

-Déjala en el buró…-le dijo con impaciencia.

-Pero Señor Cullen yo…

-¡Dije que la dejes ahí, maldita sea! ¿Acaso es tan complicado lo que dije?-le había gritado y ella saltó del susto, obedeció de inmediato mientras Edward botaba el libro sobre la cama con furia.

-¡Y cierra la maldita puerta…!-terminó la frase con verdadero odio.

Después se fue hacia su ventana y durante mucho rato contempló la lluvia incesante caer con estrépito.

* * *

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien


	5. Chapter 5DE TRISTEZAS SÉ YO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 DE TRISTEZAS SÉ YO.

Al día siguiente cuando Edward despertó, Su medicina estaba a un lado. Mientras Bella salía del baño.

-El baño esta listo Señor Cullen…-él la miró con molestia.

-Gracias…-la palabra cargada de odio hizo que Bella saliera de ahí en el acto. Mientras Edward se fue hacia la tina y se bañó. Era la primera vez que él lo hacia, pues las enfermeras siempre lo habían hecho. Nunca supo porque lo hizo. Y después de mucho rato donde tuvo dificultades para poder entrar en la bañera y luego para regresar a la silla. Por fin estuvo en su cama. Cómo pudo se seco y se vistió. Al poco rato estaba profundamente dormido. Sintió cómo lo tapaban y no abrió los ojos. Se mantuvo quieto fingiendo estar dormido.

Bella limpió el desastre de agua que dejó Edward y dejó todo limpio. Rato después salía con mucho sigilo de la recamara.

En la cocina Bella preparó la cena para ambos, era lo único que le faltaba hacer, hasta que fuera la hora de los medicamentos de Edward pues acababa de pasar por un resfriado muy fuerte, así que tuvo que estar medicado. Aunque ya estaba mucho mejor. Sólo faltaban dos días para terminar el tratamiento.

Edward se levantó pasadas las siete de la noche. Cuando estuvo en su silla, tomó su libro y fue hacia el comedor.

No hizo el menor ruido, y pudo ver a Bella como acomodaba los cubiertos y los vasos, la observó detenidamente, viendo su cuerpo, esa muchacha parecía frágil de constitución, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar. Darse cuenta de ese hecho le hizo sentirse incomodo, pero siguió observándola, vio la gracilidad de sus movimientos, y su gesto concentrado, buscando el mas mínimo error para corregirlo. Luego se dirigió presurosa a la cocina para traer la comida, Edward ya no quiso seguir viendo y avanzó hacia el comedor. Cuando iba llegando, Bella salió de la cocina con los platos y se llevó tal susto que los platos resbalaron de sus manos, haciéndose añicos en el piso.

-Lo… lo siento… no lo ví. Dis… discúlpeme…-torpemente se inclinó a recoger los trozos de platos, mientras Edward la miraba irónico. Sin decir palabra. Bella empezó a temblar y Edward lo notó cuando recogía los pedazos de cerámica de los platos. Los cuales se le caían por el temblor.

-¿Crees que el día de hoy cenaremos? ¿O regreso mañana?-Bella lo miró ruborizada intensamente, mientras él se volteaba para ir a la sala a leer su libro.

-Avísame cuando este todo listo. Espero que no me encuentres muerto cuando lo hagas…-la nota de sarcasmo enfado a Bella, pero se calló. En silencio lo más rápido que pudo limpio el desastre y quince minutos después ya estaban cenando.

Un timbre de teléfono rompió el silencio de la cena. Bella abrió su celular, tecleó y luego lo cerró. No dijo absolutamente nada. Y Edward la miró molesto.

-Espero que no estés avisando que harás una fiesta, porque no es una buena idea.-le espetó de malos modos.

-No señor Cullen, nunca haría algo así.-murmuró levemente ofendida.

-Eso dicen todas, pero a la menor oportunidad se aprovechan.-Ella siguió cenando sin hacerle caso.

Cuando terminó Edward, ni siquiera agradeció. Sólo se movió hacia la sala y prendió el televisor para ver que había. Bella terminó de cenar mientras contemplaba como Edward movía el control y veía lo que había, pero al ver algún canal de deportes lo pasaba de inmediato. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo que menos quería ver, era lo que no podía hacer.

Terminó por apagar la tele y dirigirse al balcón, su lugar favorito. Desde donde tenia una vista amplia del bosque y del río que pasaba junto a su casa. Cuando se fastidió, se fue hacia su recamara, en el buró estaba su medicina y una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando vió que ya no había mas agua en su jarra. Molesto se dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando la voz de Bella lo sorprendió.

-Papá no sabes cuanto te extraño. Hace un mes estábamos felices riendo y jugando en el jardín. Y ahora estoy aquí, sola. Sin nadie a mi lado.-Cuando escuchó eso pensó que alguien estaba con ella y molesto le iba a reclamar, sin embargo se detuvo y siguió escuchando.

-Cuantas veces quise decirte lo mucho que te quería, cuantas veces quise darte las gracias por cuidar de mi. Cuando mi madre murió, fuiste el pilar que sostuvo mi dolor. A pesar de tu propio dolor, siempre estuviste para mi. Cuantas noches te desvelaste a mi lado, cuando despertaba gritando por alguna pesadilla. Olvidándote de vivir tu vida, solo por estar junto a mi. Y ahora ya no estas. ¿Por qué te fuiste papá? ¿Por qué tenias que dejarme sola? Tenia tantos sueños y ahora todos se han desvanecido. Sólo me queda Jacob.

Un sollozo le indicó a Edward que debía irse. Ni siquiera llegó a la cocina, se regresó a su recamara y se acostó. Pensando en todo lo que había dicho ella.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: Yoli y Luce . mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6JAKE

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 JAKE

El dia siguiente como siempre al despertar Edward ya tenia su medicina y el vaso de agua ahí, un delicioso aroma a hot cakes inundaba el ambiente. Y él se levantó.

Se subió a la silla de ruedas y salió. Observó de reojo que Bella tenia marcadas las ojeras, no pudo dormir. Sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Señor Edward ya esta el desayuno.-iba hacia él y Edward se dejó conducir.

Cuando lo acomodó en el comedor, le sirvió su ración, mientras Edward comía con voracidad.

Luego le sirvió unos huevos con tocino, y su jugo de naranja. Al terminar. Un escueto "gracias" fue todo. Y de inmediato Edward se dio cuenta que ella sonrió ante su acción.

Se retiró al balcón, a leer un rato y luego sin poder leer por la luz del sol, se metió a la sala donde pudo apreciar los movimientos de Bella sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Era una chica delgada, de piel blanca, muy blanca, casi transparente, y su rostro en forma de corazón. El profundo color chocolate de sus ojos impregnados por una tristeza que le contagió.

Su semblante aunque alegre por su todavía extendida sonrisa, era melancólico. Y sus movimientos algo torpes, bueno en realidad era muy torpe, sobre todo con sus pies. Más de una vez por poco se cae. Fue cuando notó una leve punzada de querer ayudarla.

Tenia deseos de ayudarla, de protegerla, de…- "son puras estupideces"-musitó para si mismo y mejor se fue a su recamara.

El dia pasó prontamente mientras Edward terminaba de leer otro libro. Era fanático de la lectura. Pero extrañamente esa noche antes de la cena, mucho antes, se dirigió a su piano. Al que había dejado en el olvido desde la muerte de su madre. Entonces se acomodó y sus manos recorrieron con suavidad casi acariciando las teclas con ternura y comenzó a tocar, las notas musicales inundaron el ambiente, haciéndolo calido y acogedor. Bella que estaba en su cuarto leyendo se sorprendió de la hermosa melodía y salió.

Lo miró arrobada desde lejos, mirando como su cabello broncíneo se movía acompasado a la música, vio su torso musculoso, y sus brazos deslizarse sobre el teclado de manera sensual. Sus dedos moviéndose incesantes y entonces un delicioso calor se apoderó de ella.

Cuando Edward volteó hacia su izquierda para ver las teclas, ella pudo ver la perfección de sus rasgos, la magnificencia de su piel, todo en él era perfecto. Su vista recorrió milímetro a milímetro cada parte de él. Hasta que llegó a sus piernas. Entonces en un súbito enrojecimiento pintó su rostro. Y de inmediato entró a su alcoba.

Cerró cuidadosamente y se tumbó avergonzada en la cama.

Minutos después a pesar de seguir completamente abochornada tuvo que salir a preparar la cena.

Y otra vez cuando estaban cenando, sonó su celular. Ella observó el número y sonrió, y eso enojó a Edward.

-Hola Jake-contestó ella mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina para hablar.

-Este sábado. Si creo que si puedo. Yo te confirmo antes para avisarte… claro me encantaría salir… ¿Al cine?… de acuerdo.-Y luego colgó. Edward no había perdido detalle de la conversación y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Su padre llegaría el viernes, y apenas era martes. Podían suceder muchas cosas.

Esa vez, al estar acostado, tuvo un sueño como pocos.

Soñó a Bella, que estaba en la cama, desnuda, y él la contemplaba arrobado desde su silla, ella sonreía dulcemente, hasta que su gesto cambiaba a uno de lujuria, mientras gemía y gritaba de placer, él no comprendía que sucedía porque todo estaba a media luz, y después de un largo grito de placer, producto de su orgasmo, donde ella se retorcía febrilmente, asomaba la silueta de un hombre de la entrepierna de ella. Y subía hasta su boca, aprisionándola vorazmente, mientras volvía a poseerla con rudeza y ahogaba los gemidos de ella con sus labios. Cuando sus labios se separaron del beso y la silueta bajó a sus pechos para deleitarse con ellos. Ella sólo musitó:

-Más… Jake… más…-eso bastó para despertarlo, eran las dos de la mañana pero ya no pudo dormir. Por lo que sumamente enojado se puso a leer un libro sin poder concentrarse en la lectura, cuando el sol dio en su habitación, el seguía en la misma pagina que había abierto y no había podido leer ni una jodida línea del libro.

* * *

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

POV BELLA

Al fin era sábado, y podría salir un rato en la tarde. El domingo era todo mío ahora que estaba el señor Carlisle. Después de desayunar, dejé limpia la cocina y después seguí con los pendientes, pero no contaba con la ayuda del señor Edward, que se ponía cada vez de peor humor. Me enviaba a la recamara por su libro, luego me enviaba al ático para buscar algún libro guardado.

Me pasé mas de tres horas intentando apurarme, pero parecía que era muy lenta para él. Mi celular sonó cuando estaba en mi recamara y era un recado de Jacob. No podríamos ir al cine hasta la próxima semana, pues su padre había enfermado.

Salí algo deprimida de la recamara ya que necesitaba urgentemente un poco de aire fresco.

Vi al señor Carlisle y le pedí permiso para ir un rato al bosque. Él sonrió amablemente y me dijo que si, por lo que salí por la puerta de la cocina y me dirigí hacia un pequeño circulo de arboleda, llevaba una manta y un libro.

Sin embargo poco me duró el gusto de leer pues no supe en que momento me quedé dormida. Siempre soñando con sombras acechándome, listas para hacerme daño. Listas para destrozarme. Ocultándose en rincones oscuros, esperando el momento… hasta que desperté.

De hecho fueron las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro lo que me hizo despertar, miré asombrada que estaba afuera y recordé de golpe todo lo que pasó. Ya estaba oscuro, así que tomé la manta y mi libro y me dirigí de nuevo a la entrada de la cocina.

El señor Edward estaba en la terraza mirándome. Y dejé caer el libro en cuanto lo vi.

Comencé a temblar al ver su rostro. Sus mirada fría y colérica me hacia temblar literalmente.

—¿Tan pronto regresaste?—no capté lo que me decía. Sólo respondí:

—Sólo fue una siesta en el bosque, no creo que le haga daño a nadie.—él me miraba confundido también al parecer no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Mi padre se ha marchado de nuevo, regresará en un mes.—Asentí a su comentario y me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. ¡Dios! Un mes se me haría muy largo ese mes aquí, con él.

Después de la cena, se fue a la sala a ver televisión y pasado un rato, pidió que lo llevara a su recamara.

Esta vez se dejó ayudar para recostarlo entre las cobijas. No separaba su vista de mi rostro y eso hizo que me ruborizara.

—¿Eres virgen?—casi lo suelto cuando me hizo esa pregunta. Si antes estaba ruborizada creo que ahora estaba morada de la vergüenza. Le miré con sorpresa y se me hizo muy incomoda su pregunta. Pero él solo sonrió.

—Si, lo eres—dijo con un aire de conocedor y se recostó en la cama. Era oficial, estaba muy turbada y rápidamente salí dejándolo con su estúpida sonrisa mientras a mi me temblaban las piernas como gelatina sin cuajar.

Al llegar a mi recamara, me desvestí y me puse mi pijama, mientras acomodaba mis cobijas, la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro no la podía quitar de mi mente.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué me había perdido?

Di vueltas en mi cama, hasta que finalmente comprendí que no podría dormir aunque quisiera. Por lo que tuve que recurrir al medicamento. No tenia más remedio, quería quitar de mi mente su rostro, su dulce sonrisa, su encantadora mirada, ¡Dios! Estoy enloqueciendo, necesito urgentemente esa medicina.

Me levanté y fui por agua, tomé las pastillas y de inmediato me fui a la cama, comencé a tararear alguna canción que se me vino a la mente con tal de embotarme y por fin dormir.  
Tardé casi una hora en lograrlo, pero por fin, lo logré.

Sólo que mi sueño no fue lo que yo esperaba, en absoluto.

Jacob me miraba tiernamente, y me besaba, yo me dejaba llevar por el beso, cuando sentí su mano bajar por mi espalda hasta mi cintura, donde me apretaba contra él. De pronto el beso se volvió demandante, exigente, apasionado. Sorprendida abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward pegado a mi.

—Vas a ser mía.—sentenció.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, mientras yo no oponía resistencia alguna. Y no porque no quisiera que me tocara, ó que no tuviera fuerzas. En realidad anhelaba ese toque, ansiaba tocar su piel, necesitaba sentirlo en mi.

Con maestría, recorrió mi cuerpo a su antojo, sin restricciones, sin pudor, con ansia y con deseo, anhelaba su boca, besar sus labios era mi máximo anhelo.

Fue un momento tan candente, tan sorprendente, que desperté bañada en sudor, era de mañana, se me había hecho tarde, eran casi las nueve de la mañana, cuando salté como conejo de la cama y corrí a ducharme antes de que comenzaran los gritos del joven Edward.

Justo cuando abrí la regadera, escuché los gritos de Edward. Quise darme prisa, pero como lo hacía, yo tenia la culpa por haber tomado medicamento sólo para poder dormir, ahora tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias de mi "genial idea". Me tallé lo más rápido y fuerte posible y me enjuague con prisa.

Cerré la llave de la regadera y estiré la mano, aunque mi mano sólo sentía el aire.

—¡Maldición!—grité fuerte, pues había dejado la toalla en el mueble, a tres metros de ahí. Justo enfrente de mi. Abrí la puerta de la ducha y corrí hacia la toalla, escurriendo de agua, y estaba a medio camino, cuando lo vi en la puerta, mirándome sin decir palabra.

Cómo una estúpida me quedé inmóvil y mis manos cubrieron mi desnudez. Aunque poco pudieron hacer. El silencio se hizo pesado mientras yo no atinaba a reaccionar. Mi cuerpo estaba como estatua y él no me quitó la vista de encima en ningún momento.

Miré por un segundo el cajón de las toallas, pero si tomaba una, quedaría expuesta ante él. De mi boca no pudo salir sonido alguno, quería decirle que se fuera, que se largara, y que no me mirara, pero por más que le exigí a mi cerebro que trabajara, no hizo absolutamente nada.

Él pareció intuir mi dilema, su mirada era indescifrable. Y finalmente, movió su silla y salió de mi recamara, eso hizo que mi cuerpo por fin pudiera moverse.

* * *

Ok. Una sola cuestión, recibí un review de una chica "giovanna tey" diciéndome de manera grosera que ya fastidiaba con lo de la radio, sólo digo una cosa: A nadie le he puesto una pistola y la he obligado a que escuche mi programa, como todo, le hago publicidad porque asi como promocionamos nuestros fics y otras cosas como blogs, tengo el mismo derecho de ponerlo también, si no quieres saber de mi programa, tan fácil como no leer esa parte, no creo que te haga daño físicamente por ponerlo, y además como dije, estoy en mi derecho. Cualquier duda comentario ó molestia, mándame un mail y lo arreglamos. Además que fácil es esconderse en el anonimato. Dejas un nombre, pero nadamás. Así que, a mi no me afecta y seguiré igual. Sorry chicas pero tenia que aclarar esto.

Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.

Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.

**Mil gracias a: Monica Morales, Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	8. Chapter 8FRIO

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.8 FRIO.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron muchísimo en torno a nosotros dos. Y concretamente en mi. Cada vez que salía con Jacob terminábamos peleando. Él se molestaba porque quería hacer el amor conmigo y yo no quería. Le pedí más tiempo. Pero eso sólo lo hizo enfurecer.

—Ya no me quieres ¿verdad?—Ni siquiera fue una pregunta, era una confirmación.

—No es eso Jacob, es solo que no quiero dar ese paso aún… por favor compréndeme—le miré con tristeza. Jacob se aferraba cada vez más a la idea del sexo.

—Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres, ya te fastidiaste de mi, de seguro, que el parasito ese ya te convenció ¿no?—me enojé.

—Basta Jacob, no es justo que le digas así. Además él no esta bien. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarlo así?—él me miró con cierto desdén en la mirada.

—¿Crees que no te he visto como cambia tu mirada cuando hablas de él? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpido como para creerme tus embustes de que no puedes salir conmigo porque no hay "quien cuide al Joven Edward"? Por favor Bella, sé honesta y dime de una maldita vez que lo único que deseas es pescar al invalido para quedarte con su dinero, que lo que te ofrezco yo es poco, que me crees poca cosa para ti. Que prefieres los lujos a mi—eso fue demasiado para mi, mi mano se estrelló contra su rostro y la verdad la peor parte me la llevé yo. Mi mano tronó con fuerza en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que un dolor punzante se instaló en mi mano.

—Basta Jacob.Cállate. Basta de tonterías, te creí más maduro pero veo que no se puede hablar contigo.—me agarré la mano desesperada, me dolía demasiado. Jacob reaccionó y se acercó solicito mientras yo daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Lo siento Bella, no quise decir eso, pero es que me enerva que tú…—no lo deje continuar.

—No Jacob. Has dicho lo que sientes en realidad. Para qué seguir con esto que no nos conduce a nada. No quiero tener sexo, y no puedo seguir con esto. Es demasiado para mi. Primero mi padre y ahora tú. Lo mejor es poner tierra de por medio.

—No Bella por favor discúlpame yo…—le miré y no lo dejé terminar.

—No te preocupes Jacob. En realidad tú mejor que yo sabes que las cosas no podían terminar bien para nosotros. Se acabo Jacob. No sabes como lamento que las cosas sean así.

—Te daré un poco de tiempo para que lo pienses Bella, estas ofuscada, ya verás más claro cuando lo pienses a solas.—Y se fue. Entré a la casa y me fui a mi recamara, esperando que el joven Edward no me llamara y no me viera los ojos hinchados de llorar"

POV EDWARD

Estaba leyendo mi libro cerca del balcón cuando escuché su voz. Me llamó poderosamente la atención que discutía con el indio ese, que se creía superior a mi.

Y cuando me dijo "parasito", me hirvió la sangre de rabia. Ya vería ese maldito perro.

Escuché cuando Bella me defendió. Y después siguió con mas cosas, que por lo visto, desesperaban al perro. ¿Con que quería ser el primero? Ya lo veríamos.

Lo que si era más que una verdad, es que esa chiquilla me gustaba y mucho. Al principio no había querido aceptarlo, pero ahora, esto se tornaba muy interesante para mi. Ya veríamos quien se quedaba con el premio. Luego cerró la puerta dejando a Black con un palmo de narices. Claro que jamás se saldría con la suya. Una sensación de victoria me inundó haciéndome sentir muy contento.

Los días pasaron y descubrí más cosas de Bella, ella habla en sueños. Y debo decir que se ha convertido en algo muy interesante, murmura cosas, que al irlas juntando me ha dado mucha información. Sé que le gusto, lo ha dicho y muchísimas veces. Eso ha hecho más pasables las fastidiosas y aburridas noches aquí.

* * *

bueno ya hay cosas más claras, no creen?

**Mil gracias a: Magui de Cullen, hermosa te lo agradezco.**


	9. Chapter 9TEMOR

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

Cap.9 TEMOR

Este domingo lo tenia libre, el señor Carlisle había venido desde el viernes y quería que yo descansara, aunque lo cómico era que ¿Dónde descansaría? Pues en la recamara, la casa había sido embargada desde hace quince días, jamás pondría un pie en casa de Jacob. Así que no tenia donde ir. Mi madre no tenia parientes por lo que estaba más sola que una sombra a plena luz del sol.

Para mi fortuna debo decir que he estado ahorrando lo que me pagan, con eso compraré un departamento lejos de aquí, en un lugar donde haya sol. Conseguiré trabajo y viviré tranquila, y me compraré un gato, me encantan los gatos. Pero mientras debo seguir aquí, no tengo de otra.

Las semanas pasaron mientras la situación se tornaba cada vez mas difícil para mi.

Esa noche como siempre, estábamos solos. Le serví su cena y me senté frente a él.

Casi no pude comer sentía su mirada clavada en mi. Y las pocas veces que lo vi, el no me veía en absoluto. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca? Siempre ha mostrado odio hacia mi. Supe que muchas enfermeras habían desfilado por la casa porque no aguantaban su carácter. Pero yo necesito el trabajo, no tengo elección.

Cuando retiré su plato, él rozó mi mano sin querer pues iba a tomar la copa de agua. Juro que sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Mientras él estaba impasible.

Rato después fui a llevarlo a su recamara, empuje su puerta y entramos, lo acomodé en su cama y al arroparlo, comencé a temblar, para mi desgracia él noto mis temblorosas manos y cuando me iba a levantar, sujeto mi muñeca con fuerza y me obligo a casi pegar mi cara con la suya.

—Sucede algo Bella…—su aterciopelada voz era una caricia a mis oídos, turbada por su contacto negué.

—N… no… na… nada—y me soltó. Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al día siguiente, hizo lo que no había hecho nunca.

—Prepara mi baño, hoy me bañarás…—eso me dejó impactada, nunca había permitido que yo lo bañara, ¿Por qué ahora si? Fui hacia su recamara y preparé el baño y me dije a mi misma, que no habría problema, era un paciente, solo eso.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, le llamé. Me convencí a mi misma de que todo era sólo trabajo, nada más.

Cuando llegó, una enigmática sonrisa apenas perceptible se distinguía en su rostro.

Me dejó desvestirlo y cada prenda que quitaba comenzaba a temblar más. Finalmente, quedó desnudo. No pude menos que sonrojarme. Esto iba a ser el mismo infierno.

Por fin entró al agua, mientras yo salía del shock. Había atendido a muchos pacientes en mi servicio social y muchos fueron hombres, pero nada me preparó para este momento.

Mis sueños y sospechas eran ciertos. Y con excesos. Edward se veía distante, y yo definitivamente no quería seguir, pero una enfermera se debe a sus enfermos y no me quedaba de otra.

Con la mano visiblemente temblorosa, me odié por ello. Bañé a un despreocupado Edward. Mientras yo trataba de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, traté de desconectarme por completo del momento, pero ese desgraciado no me dejó.

"te falta esta parte"—me señaló con el dedo debajo de su cintura, mientras yo me quedaba helada, luego tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para continuar, mi mano se sumergió en el agua tibia, pero para mi, el agua hervía. Por fin terminé en medio de una fuerte corriente eléctrica y sintiendo que me desmayaba, por fin terminé.

Y todavía faltaba sacarlo del agua, y después de eso, ayudarlo a secarse, y no hizo el mínimo intento por secarse él, me exigió que lo secara.

"cabrón"—pensé con furia mientras obedecía, una vez que terminé, me iba a girar cuando me quedé en shock.

"No es cierto, no es cierto"—me aferré a ese pensamiento con fuerza.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Monica Morales, vero, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	10. HUIDA

_**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **_

CAP. 10 HUIDA

Mi respiración se aceleró mientras un jadeo involuntario salió de mi boca.

La sensación era devastadora. Nunca hubiera podido prepararme para esto. Su mano estaban en mi entrepierna. Él estaba en la cama, pero me tenia sujeta con una mano y la otra masajeaba con delicadeza mis labios.

Uno de sus dedos de introdujo con rudeza en mi, lo que hizo que gimiera de dolor. Pero no paro. Yo no podía salir de mi trance, solo sabía que no estaba bien lo que sucedía.

—Por… favor… no —pero parece que para él fue lo contrario, introdujo otro dedo haciéndome la fricción mas fuerte, en su rostro se veía que disfrutaba lo que hacia. Yo no podía moverme, y por extraño que pareciera, incluso las fuerzas me habían abandonado.

Me sentía débil, incapaz de siquiera alejarme, intenté cerrar mis manos, pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer. Escuché cuando rasgó mi ropa interior, y ni aún así pude hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera un milímetro.

Sentía sus dedos fríos bombearme con fuerza mientras yo intentaba hablar. Era inútil cualquier conato de grito, porque estábamos solos en la casa. No había a quien recurrir, nadie a quien pedir ayuda.

Me sentía como un cervatillo ante el cazador, de la misma manera que se sentiría un pequeño conejito ante el halcón, mientras lo levanta en el aire, atrapado entre sus garras.

Una vorágine de sensaciones me inundaba, pero quería obligar a mi cuerpo a responder. No tuve suerte.

Por el contrario, mi cuerpo se mantenía en ese mismo lugar como si estuviera estacado ahí. Sentía que una necesidad urgente se formaba en mi vientre, quemándome, asfixiándome, haciéndome su esclava, que haría lo que fuera por gozar de esa sensación que prometía ser única y deliciosa. La sensación se propagó por todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome arder en llamas.

Ni siquiera había notado que la mano de Edward se movía, pero no era su mano, era mi cadera. Con horror miré que mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder, a pesar de mi oposición mental.

Y después todo fue más intenso, al punto de volverse insoportable. Mi cuerpo temblaba convulso, entre espasmos de lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de que esa burbuja de placer reventara. Su mano se detuvo. Y sin más se volteó y se tapó con las cobijas.

—Apaga la luz, quiero dormir… —fue lo único que dijo, me quedé otro minuto más recuperándome, mientras él al parecer ya dormía placidamente.

Cuando pude moverme, sentía arder todo. Incluso mi rostro ardía pero de vergüenza.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Me dirigí hacia mi recamara y me acosté vestida como estaba, me sentía mal. No pude dormir en absoluto, las horas pasaron lentas torturándome con los recuerdos. Me sentía defraudada de mi misma, y luego pensé con horror lo que diría mi padre si supiera lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero lo que más me horrorizó por encima de todo aquel mar de confusión y dolor, es que me había gustado. ¡Me había movido! Yo era la que se movía, él solo estaba jugando conmigo como al gato y al ratón. Eso no era justo. Y no lo permitiría más.

Algo tenía que hacer y debía hacerlo ya. Edward tomaba control de todo. Incluso de mi propio cuerpo, pero ya no lo permitiría.

Eso no.

Los siguientes días sucedieron sin incidentes por parte de él. Su trato se volvió más frío si es que era posible. Con desdén me pedía las cosas. Sin agradecer en absoluto. Más de una vez tuve que morderme los labios para evitar decirle unas cuantas cosas. No tenía a donde ir y era poco el dinero que llevaba. Debía soportar más tiempo ahí.

Aunque debo decir que eso también me traía consuelo. Porque me dejaba en paz. A veces pienso que debe ser bipolar. No entiendo sus cambios de carácter, siempre me desconcierta.

Finalmente llegó su padre. Una sensación de alivio inundó mi cuerpo, mi salvación había llegado. Tuve que hablar con él y pedirle permiso para salir por tres días. Pensaba ir a San Francisco y ver que posibilidades tenia de encontrar trabajo. Su padre me dijo que si. Era mi oportunidad.

Esa tarde el señor Carlisle platicaba con Edward, quien se veía más huraño que de costumbre. Y más molesto si eso pudiera ser posible. Tal vez le estuviera diciendo que me iría esos días, o a lo mejor le estaba contando otra noticia, yo no era tan importante para Edward como para que mostrara alguna emoción.

* * *

_**¿Qué piensan de Edward?  
**_

_**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**_

_**Mil gracias a:Monica morales, anonima(osea no dejo nada para saber su nombre pero gracias) Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_


End file.
